No Guaranties!
by Shinji Yamamoto
Summary: This is a story about a student from england looking for a new life as a 4400. But has more than she bargained for when she finds herself working for Ntac.


No Guaranties!

(The following fan fiction is based during and

after the last episode of season 3 of "The 4400")

Chapter 1. It starts with an introduction!

The room was cold and damp, I looked around and there was a NTAC agent sat opposite me over the table, the clock on the wall said it was 7:53 pm I had been in the interrogation room for almost 2 hours. I breathed out and the NTAC agent moved closer thinking I was about to talk… I said nothing, I just kept shivering and wondering why they were keeping me here other people were becoming one of the 4400 with much more powerful powers than my own, my eyes had become the colour gold and I now had angel like wings on my back I'd try flying away but I haven't mastered that yet and didn't want to die."So Leonie, can you tell me the real reason you came to America, specifically Seattle?" the NTAC agent said putting his feet up on the table.  
My eyes begin to water. Why? Why dose he keep asking me this I have told him hundred times. "I…I have already told you this already, I'm just a student from England I won the chance to see the 4400 centre from a competition on the TV, me and some other girl! Please…please let me go!" I said shacking  
The NTAC agent shook his head and sighed "Now you see that dose not convince me enough… Winning competitions JUST coming across a promicin serum… I want you to tell me the full story"  
I paused for a second to think about the life I had the day it all started.  
"I was a student in England just outside Bristol in a little village house with 2 other friends, I was showing around a guest for the spare room"…….  
"Hi there, my names Leonie, Please come in I'll show you around our house and your potential new room." Leonie said smiling in the doorway of the student rented house.  
Leonie stepped back and let the guest in. The guest was holding a pile of books under her shoulder and slowly walked in through the door. They began to walk the around the house.  
"So… What's your name? And what brings you to Bristol?" Leonie said to quickly for the guest to answer. "Cute Dress! Where'd you get it?"  
"Uuh… It's" The guest tried to answer, but was stopped by the site of someone leaving the bathroom in boxers and a dressing gown converted to have a tail and a hood with cat ears. "Ah!"  
Leonie looked at her and saw the fear in the guest's eyes. "Oh don't worry that's just Kyle, he's… well the less I said the better." She smiled again, moving out the way of Kyle. "Hey Kyle."  
Kyle looked up in a daze still with a toothbrush in his mouth. "uuuh?.. oh Hey Le… **yawn** I'm going back to bed" he opened the door to his room and didn't bother to close it. Kyle dragged himself to his bed and just collapsed.  
Leonie looked back at the guest and giggled worryingly "So what was your name again…" she was interrupted by the third and final housemate brushing past to go to the bathroom. "BEN!"  
"Out the way Stretch!" Ben said walking into the bathroom, closing the door.  
"Shall we continue the tour?" Leonie said trying to forget what just happened.  
Leonie and the guest only got a few steps down the hallway before a yell came from the bathroom, they both jumped.  
"KYLE! You furry loving dastard! I told you god knows how many times WHEN YOUR HAVING A SHAVE TO CLEAN THE SINK!" Ben charged out the bathroom and landed on top of Kyle, spraying him with deodorant. "This is a fresh can of 'furry-b-gone'! And I'm gunna make sure it actually works!"  
Leonie and her guest stood watching the two of them fight  
"Ahhh. Get off me you Loli freak!" Kyle shouted throwing some pills he hid inside his gown "They're growth pills, might come in handy!"  
Leonie went back and closed the door "Haha sorry abou… oh damn" Leonie turned around seeing that her guest was not there, Leonie ran for the door seeing the guest walking fast down the street. "Hey come back! We can… oh forget it"  
Leonie growled, that was the forth person to see about the spare room this month.  
"Kyle! Ben! This is all your faults I cant believe you guys, I told you when I'm showing a guest around you stay in your rooms and not come out!" she said angrily walking into Kyle's room. Kyle was sat by the Pc and Ben was not there.  
"I left the room and went down stairs to watch the TV… it was boring all about the wedding of Shawn and Isabelle." I said before being interrupted by the door behind me opening. It was another NTAC agent, but I know who this one was. It was Tom Baldwin.  
"Steve We need you a sec another insedent with a new 4400" Tom said from the door  
Tom and Steve, the NTAC agent that was questioning me left the room, I was in there along cold and hoping I would ever get to leave…


End file.
